


搞嘢专家之宝贝炸弹

by Lucius_L



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: ABO+mpreg+3p+ooc请自行点叉
Relationships: Sean/Anthony/Francis
Kudos: 1





	搞嘢专家之宝贝炸弹

**Author's Note:**

> ABO+mpreg+3p+ooc  
请自行点叉

——————  
在如今A多O少的日子里，想要找到一位心仪的伴侣真是越来越难。

不过找到可以合租的阔佬就容易多了。

尤其这个阔佬还是自己的同事。

Sean和Anthony就是这样成为室友的。

——别误会，这可不是什么奇怪的同居关系，两个Alpha就算再怎么饥渴躁动也不会对同性有什么冲动的——倒是会比较想打一架。每当这个时候Sean就开始自我反省当初不应该贪图Anthony信息素的奶茶味可以代餐而选择了同性别的Alpha合租。

Beta就方便多了嘛。

总之两个人依然过着互相搅局的单身汉苦日子。

当然人生总是有起起落落的。俗话说否极泰来，也就是说，人到了倒霉到家的时候事情就会有些转机——

就比如现在，Anthony像是玩叠叠高失败一样从超市摞成金字塔的啤酒山中间取出一罐，结果推倒了整座啤酒山；他们一人拖着一麻袋被摔变形罐子的啤酒静默着望着被古惑仔扎扁了轮胎的跑车。

两个Alpha只想知道自己到底得罪了哪门子操蛋的神明。

然后这个甜蜜的Omega就是这么自己撞上来的。

“……让这口烟跳升，我身躯下沉……”他唱着没一个字在调上的王菲的歌，歪歪扭扭地前进，手里还拿着个相对于他的体格大得夸张的行李袋。“曾多么想多么想贴近……”

Anthony对这歌声报以了十二分鄙视，表情嫌弃到了极点，就差从那些购物袋里摸出耳塞塞上。

“丢！你们点么揸车的呱——撞咗我了知不知……”他撞在了车前盖上，却恶人先告状地用带着些鼻音的委屈声音控诉道，大大地睁着迷离的醉眼，好像受了很重的伤一样赖在车前盖上不走了。

“喂，大佬，你讲点道理得不得？”Anthony看着这个醉鬼在车上乱蹭，“我的车都冇动的哇。”

“係乜？”他转过有点自然卷的脑袋，有点傻乎乎地爬起来，呆呆地就那么跪坐在车前面，手里紧紧攥着行李袋的提手。

Anthony本来以为这事完了，点了根烟继续等拖车。可没想到那个卷卷毛的醉鬼忽然就那么趴在车前盖上面哭了——

“係喔……我揸太快了喔……呜……Dayo係混蛋来的嘛……我要同你绝交！”他把脸埋在双臂之间，哭得惨兮兮，含含糊糊地说着词不达意的话。

“喂……！”Anthony这下没办法继续像旁边仿佛已经大彻大悟下一秒就要飞升的Sean一样继续淡定抽烟了，对于这辆风骚的敞篷车，一贯是他更加中意一点。他冲过去想要拉开这个家伙——

却滑稽地怪叫一声，捂着鼻子向后跳了一步。

“做乜啊？”倚在墙上从一开始就没动过的Sean奇怪地看他一眼，“拖开他啰？”他用夹着烟的手指了指地上的男人。

“他，他是个Omega嚟的……”Anthony捂着鼻子，细声细气地说道。

“乜嚟的？！你讲笑吧——”Sean不可思议得把手里的烟都掉了。他也走到车前面，小心翼翼地观察这个男人——高高瘦瘦，穿着一件红外套，脖子上歪歪斜斜地系着条围巾，卷头发略有些长，发尾消失在外套的衣领里。

Anthony则是转到了男人另一边探头探脑，依然捂着鼻子，却一脸陶醉，也不知到底是要不要闻夹杂在酒味里面的那些酸甜的覆盆子信息素。

“啊，仔细一睇他都几靓仔来的喔。”Anthony还在那里仔细研究，带着点兴奋劲地，眼里直冒光。

“我们係唔係该callO援协会啊？”Sean这么说，可是眼睛视线都没离开Omega的侧脸，也根本没有掏出手机来的意思。

“乜啊……莫call啊，冇啊……”喝得醉醺醺的家伙像是被某个词触动了神经，从双臂之间抬起了头，“我唔要返去嘛——”他撒娇似的怨念深重地拉长调子，L先生只觉得心口被挠了一下。

“呃……那要不，先把他带返去过一晚？”听起来很是勉为其难的样子，L先生脸上也一本正经，可是早就了解这个室友是什么样的人的Anthony只想对他的道貌岸然嗤之以鼻。

喝着罐子被砸得有点变形的啤酒，在敞篷车里吹着风，鼻端还萦绕着淡淡的覆盆子气味，Anthony和Sean终于感到这操蛋的一天有了转好的预兆。

陌生的Omega被放在两人中间，昏昏欲睡着，头往任何一边稍稍一偏，就会引来两人心头重重一跳。

他似乎终于忍不住要睡着了，眼看着整个人快要倒在嘴角挑着矜持的获胜弧度的Sean的身上——

Anthony就像是屁股下面坐了钉子板一样动来动去，紧张地用眼角拼命斜睨着他，忽然大声地咳嗽了两声：“唔……啊啊啊咳，你、你叫乜名啊？”他憋了半天、只说出这么个不痛不痒的话题。

“我叫……唔……”他点着下巴、皱着眉头，好像在努力思考，最后咧开嘴露出了一个甜蜜的笑：“喔，对喔，我叫Francis来的喔……F.R.A……呃A.N.C.I.S。嗯，对，Francis。”

两个Alpha努力把睁着眼睛笑得甜甜的Omega塞进被子里，强忍着没有扒光他——

倒不是因为别的，要是这个Omega明天早上起来哭着打电话报警，事情就大条了，他们只是性饥渴而已，还不想真的变成强奸犯。

“哎——？这不是An、Anton你的房间乜？那、那你会不会冇处困觉了喔。”Francis把被子拉上来挡住半张脸，只露出惺忪的睡眼。

“他巴不得呢！”Sean抢先撇着嘴回答道，要不是来晚一步也许Francis就睡在他房间里了。

“喂！”Anthony恼羞成怒地给了Sean一拐子，然后转过来再用笑容面对Francis（S：“笑得几猥琐喔。”）：“唔事的啦，我在沙发凑合一晚得了。”

“那，晚安喔。”Francis扑闪着长长的睫毛，小声说道。

Omega没用几秒就陷入了黑甜的梦乡，呼吸变得均匀而绵长。

两个没用的Alpha则夺门而出，挤在另一个房间的狭窄的卫生间里，带着憧憬和悲凉回忆着Francis晕红的眼角和软软的声音并排撸管。

第二天的清晨Anthony是被砸到脸上的色情杂志唤醒的。

昨晚被捡回来的Omega毫不客气地爬到了他身上，居高临下地指示他：

“我饿咗。去买早点返嚟啊。”

这是什么宅男梦中出现的场景吗？Anthony揉了揉眼睛，一时没有理清事态的情况。这个糟糕的体位加上扑面而来的覆盆子味道，让他以为自己还是在做梦。

“啧。”Anthony无动于衷的痴傻表情让Francis烦躁地咂了咂嘴，他挑起嘴角露出一个恶魔般的笑——

在Anthony痴迷的表情中重重按在了每个Alpha早晨都会翘起的部位。

于是第二天的清晨Sean是被Anthony的惨叫唤醒的。

两个Alpha坐在桌边，小小声地交头接耳。Omega则坐在侧面，慢条斯理地就着小笼包喝粥。

“咳咳。”Francis像个大家闺秀一样放下了筷子，清了清嗓子，说出来的话却是很不客气的：“那，你呢——”他用下巴示意Anthony，“我已经把你嘅东西搬去杂物间咗。”

“你话乜哇——？！”Anthony腾地站起来，蛋疼的表情好像凝固在了脸上一样。

“就係话，”Francis登登登地跑到玄关，在自己昨天抓得紧紧的那个大行李包里翻腾着，翻出了好几捆钞票摊在餐桌上。“我要租这个房间咯。”

昨天那个乖巧可爱的Omega仿佛是两个宅男幻想出来的一样。

Anthony神色狰狞地凑到Sean耳边，问道：“我把这家伙再灌醉返昨晚嗰样得不得？”

Sean还是一脸梦想破灭的神游天外，他一把握住了Anthony的手，感情真挚地回答：“Do吧，求你了喔。”

Francis拿着一罐酸奶边吸边看着两个Alpha摆出韩剧造型，若有所思地说道：“喔——原嚟你哋两个係gay来的喔。那恰好咯？你哋住一个屋不就得了？”

Sean和Anthony对视一眼——又看看交握的手，嫌弃地一把甩开了对方，好像对方得了什么恐怖的传染病一样，不约而同地露出了恶心的表情。

“我好感动喔。”还嫌不够似的，Francis面无表情地说道。同时吸光了罐子里的酸奶，发出了呼呼的声音。


End file.
